


Mummy hand

by spikewil



Series: The Mummy series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	1. Buffy

***The Magic Shop – 3 p.m.****

 

“Finally, it’s the weekend!” Buffy mumbled. She was tired and wanted to get some sleep.

“Buffy, could you start cataloguing the storage room for me? I will join you within the hour,” Giles asked, hoping his Slayer would help this time.

“Fine!” Buffy agreed. Maybe she could nap before Giles came in. She walked towards the storage room and cringed. The storage room looked horrible; it did need some work. She started placing some boxes on the floor to sort them out when she saw a blur running past her. “Please, don’t let there be spiders. I hate spiders,” Buffy muttered to herself.

There was it again! It was fast and…white?

Before Buffy could stop it, the object had climbed under her skirt. Buffy tried to pat it away from her skin, but it wasn’t working. She stilled and listened to see if Giles was coming yet or not. She was relieved when she heard him talking to what seemed to be a customer. The slayer leaned against the wall and went to unzip her leather skirt. Before she could unzip the skirt, she felt something enter her pussy and she moaned softly.

She knew instantly what had crawled up her skirt and was giving her pleasure. The Mummy hand she had tried to capture several times before. 

Her panties ripped and slid down her legs to the floor. Buffy tried to spread her legs to give the hand more room.

“I can’t believe I’m letting it do this to me!” Buffy moaned softly when she felt a third finger enter her now soaking pussy. She crouched against the wall and leaned her head back, ready to enjoy every bit of pleasure the hand was giving her.

The hand pushed four fingers inside while the thumb circled the Slayer’s clit. It roughly pounded the fingers against her G-spot.

Buffy couldn’t stop moaning; she felt the pleasure coursing through her. She placed her hands under her shirt and started squeezing her nipples...hard! Buffy gasped when she orgasmed, her juices flowing over the hand and onto the floor.

The hand pulled out its fingers and dropped onto the floor before running away again.

“Buffy, have you started yet?” Giles called from upstairs.

“Uhm...yes, I have. I’m sorting out the boxes,” Buffy answered after a few moments. She wanted to make sure her voice didn’t sound too out of breath.

“I will be down there within a few minutes to help. Let me close the shop,” Giles answered.

“Okay,” Buffy replied, before looking for her panties. She spotted them on the wet spot on the ground. She quickly tucked them in her skirt pocket before turning back to the boxes, her juices sticking to her legs.


	2. Giles

***The Magic Shop – 10 p.m.****

 

Giles watched the children walk away to their homes or to go patrolling. He finally had some time left for himself to finish up the storage room. Ever since he left Buffy in there alone, she had been flushed. She claimed to be tired, so he had sent her to the training room so he could continue where she left off.

He stood in front of a closet to place the liquid-filled pots onto the shelf, when he suddenly felt his jeans sliding down his legs, leaving the Watcher naked from the waist down.

“What the...” Giles muttered before bending down to collect his pants. He yelped when something entered his body. The watcher straightened up and reached behind him. He had the object in his hand and pulled. He jumped when the hand escaped and climbed up his legs and pushed two fingers back inside his asshole.

Giles groaned, the fingers were hitting his prostate. His cock hardened and hit his belly. The watcher walked towards one of the chairs and leaned on it. He again reached behind him to get the hand away from his ass. He managed to hold on to the hand before sitting down again. Giles screamed when the hand escaped again, only this time something else had entered his stretched hole.

The hand had managed to place a rubber stake with a phallic-shaped statuary onto the chair before it undressed the man. While the man was distracted by the object in his ass, it attached itself onto his cock.

Giles groaned; he was receiving pleasure from the rubber stake in his ass as well as the hand who was wrapped around his hard cock. He groaned when the hand moved as the pleasure coursed through his body.

“Well, fine. Have it your way,” Giles mumbled to the hand.

The hand moved faster, pumping Giles’ cock harder. Giles started moving up and down onto the stake, angling it so that it hit his prostate with every move.

Giles spread his legs wider, pushing his hips against the hand and came hard, shooting his load in the air. The hand continued milking his cock until it softened. It let go and ran towards one of the corners to hide for its next victim.

Giles shakily stood up, letting the stake slide out of his ass and slowly bent down to dress again. He didn’t want to finish the storage room, perhaps he could ask one of the other children to do it for him. He had enough work to do upstairs.

“Giles! Are you okay down there? There weren’t any demons to kill, so I’m going home, okay?” Buffy suddenly yelled from upstairs.

“Okay, goodnight Buffy,” Giles replied and walked upstairs, closed the shop and drove home. He needed his sleep.


	3. Willow

***The Magic Shop – Saturday 10 a.m.****

 

Willow entered the Magic Shop and searched for Giles. “Giles, I’m here!” She called out.

“I’m going to train with Buffy. Could you finish the storage room for me? I don’t have the time,” Giles explained, hoping the witch could do this for him.

“Yes, of course. What do I need to do?” Willow asked curiously.

“The substance in the only two boxes need to be placed into the second closet on your right. I tried to start with it,” Giles explained to Willow what to do before hurrying back into the training room.

Willow shrugged and entered the storage room. She saw instantly which closet Giles was talking about and walked towards it. She looked into the box, not seeing the hand crawling closer. 

The red headed witch had just placed several pots in the closet when she felt something crawling up her leg. She kicked the air hoping to dislodge the object that continued crawling towards her vee.

The hand climbed up her leg until it reached the witches' vee. It pulled her thong away, and slowly inserted the thumb into her asshole and two fingers into her pussy. 

Willow gasped loudly when she felt herself being entered both her ass and vagina. The fingers stroked her inner walls. She looked towards the door to make sure no one could see her when they entered the storage room. She had placed herself further into a corner away from the door.

She reached down and rubbed her clit, gasping when the fingers reached her G-spot through both inner walls. The sensations flowed through her body.

The hand pumped its fingers faster and harder inside the witch. It knew she was close by the way her walls clenched around its fingers.

Willow squeezed her clit and pushed herself over the edge as her orgasm slammed through her. She gasped and moaned when the fingers left her body.

The hand stopped when it sensed that the orgasm was over and pulled its fingers out of the holes before dropping itself on the floor and disappearing again.

“Willow, how are you doing?” Giles asked curiously.

“Uhm...I can’t concentrate, maybe you should ask Xander?” Willow suggested when she walked upstairs again. She couldn’t look at Giles, knowing the hand was the reason he wasn’t doing it by himself. She quickly walked out of the Magic Box before running into Xander.

“Wills, you okay?” Xander asked concerned.

“I’m fine. Giles needs you to do something for him,” Willow explained and walked back towards the dorm.


	4. Xander

***The Magic Shop – Saturday 11 a.m.****

“Giles, Willow said I needed to do something for you,” Xander asked immediately when he entered the shop.

“Ah, yes. Could you look at the closets downstairs in the storage room for me. I think I need some new ones and perhaps you could empty the boxes and place the items in the old closet?” Giles asked carefully, not really sure if Xander would agree.

“Yeah, sure. As long as I don’t need to research, it’s fine by me,” Xander replied and entered the storage room.

Xander took out his notebook and pen and started writing down the measurements for making new closets. 

“Damn, it’s hot in here,” Xander muttered to himself and undid his shirt, which left him bare-chested.

The hand in the corner watched the young man with interest before slowly crawling through the shadows towards the sweating man. It jumped on a crate and fastened itself on Xander’s belt.

Xander yelped when he felt something heavy hanging onto his belt. He tried to look over his shoulder to see what it could be, but he couldn’t see anything. He then tried to reach it and he quickly pulled back his hand when he realised it was the mummy hand that he had seen earlier that week hiding in the corner.

“You’re the reason no one is entering the storage room, aren’t you?” Xander asked the hand.

Before Xander could stop it, the hand had unfastened his jeans and pulled them down midthigh, leaving his buttocks exposed. Xander jumped when the hand entered a finger inside him.

Before the hand continued, it noticed that the man was walking into a dark corner. “Can’t have anyone see me like this,” Xander mumbled to himself.

Xander pushed his jeans down and bent down hoping the hand would enter him deeper. Xander’s wish was granted when the mummy hand pushed two more fingers inside. Xander was grateful that hehad stretched himself this morning. He hadn’t told anyone that he was gay like Willow, but he had been experimenting and had recently fucked himself on a dildo.

The hand noticed that the man was already stretched and entered a third, then fourth finger. The man was now moaning constantly.

Xander felt the four fingers bumping into this prostate and it made him feel great. He fisted his cock and pumped in time with the thrusting of the fingers. Within seconds the orgasm that slammed through his body had him shaking on his legs. He kneeled down and let the shivers run through until he couldn’t feel them anymore.

“I think I’m going to take you home with me. You’ll just have to wait until tomorrow though to make sure Giles hasn’t noticed you’re gone yet,” Xander said to himself and the hand, while standing up and dressing himself again. 

He finished emptying the rest of the boxes onto the shelves.

“Xander, is it done?” Giles asked the young man.

“Yeah, it’s done. I will come back tomorrow with the material to build you some new shelves,” Xander announced before walking away on still shaky legs.


	5. Spike

***The Magic Shop – Sunday 9 a.m.****

The hand watched as the smoking vampire entered the storage through the backdoor, not sensing the young man who was standing near the stairs in a dark corner.

“Bloody hell! You better have the ingredients for the spell, Watcher!” Spike muttered to himself before searching the shelves for the ingredients he needed. “Why do I always fall in love with the wrong people? Why did it have to be the Whelp? Why not Red?” he continued talking to himself, still not noticing Xander. The hand walked towards Spike and stopped behind him.

Spike felt he was being watched, but when he turned he didn’t see anyone. “When are they going to clean up around here? I can’t even smell or sense anything, not even a human,” Spike mumbled angrily, not being able to smell anything but sweat and wood. He only heard the voices upstairs in the shop. The Slayer was talking to Giles about shelves? He needed to leave a.s.a.p., before they found out he was here.

The hand jumped the moment Spike placed the items on the table and quickly unfastened his jeans.

Spike was standing in shock. Something had just opened his jeans and the said jeans were now pooling around his boots, leaving the vampire naked from the waist down. When Spike came to from his shock, he bent down to collect his jeans, but was stopped when something thick entered his asshole. He groaned and couldn’t stop the hand from entering him deeper.

The hand twisted a finger before adding two more and began pounding against the little nub inside the vampire.

“Ahhhh...,” Spike moaned aloud, before shutting up when he thought he heard the stairs creak. He couldn’t think straight and he hobbled himself into a dark corner behind the closet. In case one of the Scoobies came in, he might have time to pull up his jeans.

Xander was enjoying the view. He had heard the vampire’s words about having fallen in love with him. He grinned lustfully as he watched the mummy hand fuck the vampire he loved.

Spike started fisting his own cock, pumping it in time with the mummy hand’s thrusting, his other hand cupping his heavy balls. He felt himself nearing the edge. It would only take a few moments before the vampire would come.

Spike started panting louder, he couldn’t be silent any longer and softly howled his orgasm, his load shooting in the air. He collapsed on his knees, head resting against the wall and closed his eyes for a few seconds.

Xander took advantage of this and stepped out of the shadows. The mummy hand walked towards Xander and stood next to the young man.

“Did you enjoy it?” Xander whispered in Spike’s ear.

Spike yelped as he stood and turned around, nearly falling in the process, as he momentarily forgot his jeans were around his ankles. 

“Oh bloody hell!” Spike exclaimed, deeply embarrassed at being caught in such a compromising situation by the man he had fallen in love with.


	6. Spike / Xander

***The Magic Shop – Sunday 10 a.m.****

“Whelp, how long have you been here?” Spike asked curious, while blushing embarrassedly.

“Since 9 a.m.,” Xander replied, leering at the still naked vampire. His cock hardened by the beauty of the vampire.

“That means...you...you...heard...,” Spike stuttered.

“Yes, I heard everything,” Xander whispered seductively. The young man walked towards the vampire and took the older man in his arms. “Every word.”

Spike yelped when Xander squeezed his ass before lifting him up. Instinctively he tried to wrap his legs around Xander’s waist, but the jeans were in the way. He quickly removed his boots and jeans before jumping and wrapping his legs around Xander’s waist and hid his face into Xander’s neck. “Why am I acting like this?” Spike murmured to himself.

“Because you’re not as tough as you want people to believe. You’re not the dominant one in a relationship. You need someone who will care for you, who will treat you special,” Xander answered the softly spoken question.

Spike pulled back and looked into Xander’s eyes. “Do you feel the same?” he bravely asked, still aware he could be rejected and have his heart broken again.

“Yes, I do,” Xander replied before walking closer to the wall and pinning Spike against it. “Come on, William! Let’s make this man feel special.”

“William?” Spike asked.

“Yes, I named the mummy hand William. I thought it was a fitting name for it. It’s coming home with us,” Xander laughed at Spike’s stunned face.

“We’re coming home with you?” Spike cried out.

“Yes, you are,” Xander said, kissing away Spike’s tears.

William had watched the scene and found it was time to take some action. It quickly freed Xander of his jeans so both men were naked from the waist down. It wrapped itself around Xander’s cock and slicked it up with precome that was steadily leaking from the slit.

Spike watched with fascination how the hand was working Xander before it moved between his legs to circle his stretched puckered hole. Spike gasped when one finger entered him, stretching him for Xander’s cock.

Xander positioned Spike against the wall, angled his hips and slid inside Spike’s hole. 

The vampire whimpered at the feeling of being filled by something else than fingers. He began bouncing up and down onto the cock and felt the hand...William...crawling from his legs to Xander’s behind.

Xander moaned when he felt William entering him while he continued thrusting into Spike. He lifted Spike a bit higher and pounded against the blond’s prostate.

Spike kissed Xander for the first time and they howled their orgasms, muffled by their kissing.

Xander filled his lover while Spike came without a single touch to his cock, shooting his load onto Xander’s chest and his own.

William let itself fall onto the ground and let the two men come back to themselves.

Xander let go of Spike’s legs and pulled out a cloth which he used to clean himself and his lover before dressing them both. He watched Spike sitting shakily on the table.

“Xander, are the shelves done?” Giles suddenly asked from behind.

Xander and Spike looked up startled at hearing the Watcher’s question from this close. “Yes, everything is done. You need to restore every item yourself. I’m not going to do that again,” Xander answered. He wanted to take his lover and William home.

“Spike, what are you doing here?” Buffy asked, surprised to see the blond vampire.

Xander and Spike looked at each other. They hadn’t heard Giles as well as Buffy coming downstairs. 

“Spike was helping me,” Xander replied. “And now I’m taking my lover and William home with me.” 

The young man placed his arm around Spike’s waist and held the door open so William could walk out before the door closed.

“Buffy, did Xander just called that mummy hand William?” Giles asked his Slayer in shock, though he was glad that it was gone from his storage room.

“Yes, and I don’t want to hear a thing about that mummy hand,” Buffy replied. “Uhm...Giles? Spike is his lover?”

“Argh! I don’t want to hear it, Buffy. You said yourself you hoped those two would become a couple. You had your wish. Now, can we continue doing the inventory, please?” Giles asked, irritated.


End file.
